


We "Hate" Each Other Okay

by Avaz_Here



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaz_Here/pseuds/Avaz_Here
Summary: After returning home to find the house empty Eric plans to spend the evening alone until a certain redhead across the street sends him a quick message.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	We "Hate" Each Other Okay

It was a chilling autumn day, Eric was walking down the street coming home from a shopping trip for his mom. God why does she always pick the most inconvenient times to give me chores, like send a text while I'm out, not when I get home. He huffed at the thought, I would never do something like this a few years ago and look at me now jezz what happened to him. Well he knew but he would never admit that the redhead he spent years berating, growing enough balls to call him out on his bullshit would warrant a crush so big he tried to stop being such an asshole.

Sigh ‘At least all she wanted was milk.” he continued to walk further down the block “bitch” he muttered under his breath. As he finally passed the block he was on and neared his house, he turned to look at the familiar house he sometimes spent hours staring at hoping to spot a certain redhead. 

After a few seconds he turned back and headed inside his own house “Maam i'm back!” he shouted while heading to the kitchen placing the milk on the counter. He waited a few minutes for his mom before he saw the note on the fridge.

“Sweetie  
Something important came up, I won’t be home until morning. I left your dinner in the fridge. Feel free to have some of the ice cream in the fridge and watch a movie and if you would like to invite a friend over that's fine too!

Love Mommy”

He crumbled up the note and threw it towards the trash slightly annoyed “I leave for 20 fuckin minutes and shes run off with some dude god dammit ma.” he said to himself glaring at the milk he just bought.

He opened the fridge and found a plate of what he assumed to be his dinner, grabbed a fork and headed to the living room. He didn't care that the pasta was kinda cold and clearly under cooked he just wanted to watch whatever was on tv and ignore everyone. He only had about five minutes to himself when he heard his phone make a familiar ding, Groaning he fished his phone from his pocket and checked to see who messaged him. When he saw the name that popped up his face lit up.

Dumb Jew: Hey Fatass can i come over? My mom's crazy.

Me: Whatever Jew

Dumb Jew: Cool. See you in a few :D

Me: K

Eric looked out his window until he saw Kyle leaving his house, Kyle crossed the street without looking as per usual before knocking on Eric's Door.”It's open Dumbass” He shouted from the couch not even looking away from the tv. Kyle entered and joined Eric on the couch, Eric looked at him for a second letting a smile creep on his face. 

“Sooooooo Kyal what brings you to my humble abode?” Eric said 

Kyle gave him a look before returning his attention to the tv, which made Eric smirk “Hiding from my psycho mom, You know the thing I JUST messaged you about.”

Eric burst into laughter at Kyle's remark, after a few seconds his laughter died down a tad before he noticed Kyle glaring at him and he burst into laughter for the second time in a matter of about 5 minutes. Kyle was glaring but he was rather amused by how funny Eric found his comment.

Kyle gave Erics shoulder a rough shove as to say ‘hey shut the fuck up your being really annoying.’ Eric took the message and turned back to the commercial playing on the tv to distract himself. Kyle tried to watch what was playing on the screen as well but the idiot sitting next to him was making it very difficult. It honestly baffled Kyle how much Eric had changed since they were little kids going on adventures and yelling at each other. After one particularly rough day back in junior high where Kyle spent a solid ten minutes calling the Fatass out on his bullshit and how tired he was of putting up with it something changed with the young cartman as he started putting more of an effort into not being such a prick. 

And now here he was in his senior year sitting next to Eric Fucking Cartman watching tv at his house which he willingly came over to do, he glanced back at Eric hoping he wouldn't notice Kyle staring. Eric had been tuning out the commercial in favor of listening to the feisty redheads soft breath he decided to take a quick peek at the redhead hoping it would go unnoticed, he was surprised to find Kyle looking back at him a blush creeped on kyle's face when he realized he'd been caught and immediately looked away. The quick moment of realization that they had both been staring at each other made Eric smile, and watching how quickly he pretended it never happen made his smile grow even wider.

Eric stared at Kyle many thoughts running through his mind but one stuck out the most ‘Put your arm around him, it doesn’t have to be as weird as your making it just go for it you fucking pussy.’ the thought of being called a pussy even if it was himself gave him the confidence to make a move. Slowly Eric lifted his arm and carefully placed his arm around Kyle's shoulders without looking away from the tv, he couldn't hide his obvious blush but if he didn't look him in the eyes it would make the movement easier.

Kyle felt an arm wrap around his shoulders making him jerk with the sudden movement, realizing it was just Eric though, made Kyle's face turn an even darker shade of red but the soft smile on his face said anything but annoyance. Kyle scooted a little closer to Eric while never taking his eyes off the tv.

The two sat in silence as the tv blared but as they sat there closer than ever before everything seemed right in the world so neither could complain only smile.


End file.
